La peor noche de mi vida
by okashira janet
Summary: Es de noche en el Aoiya y Misao sufre un terrible catarro que le cuesta las lagrimas sin embargo ¿Que pasa cuando el hombre que cuida de ti es la persona que mas amas en este mundo? M


**LA PEOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Jiya… me esta empezando a doler la garganta…- Misao se paso una mano por encima del cuello mientras hacía una ligera mueca de dolor.

-Ay muchacha, eso te pasa por inconciente, te lo tienes bien merecido-

-¡¿Que has dicho?!- gruñendo la joven se levantó de un salto, bueno, hacer una obra de caridad, altruismo y heroísmo no le parecía que fuera como para que se lo echaran en cara porque si se ponían a recordar un poco ella…

**Misao **caminaba al lado de Omasu rumbo al Aoiya, ambas chicas llevaban los brazos repletos de provisiones para el restaurante y por lo mismo no caminaban muy rápido que digamos.

-¡Ay!, la próxima vez les va a tocar hacer las compras a Shiro y a Kuro, no pienso volver a cargar todo esto desde el mercado- se quejo Omasu mientras resoplaba y dejaba caer al suelo la enorme canasta que llevaba consigo.

-Vamos Omasu no es tan malo, además así estamos fuera del Aoiya un rato, hay que ver el lado positivo- Misao le sonrió a su compañera mientras seguía su ejemplo y bajaba la canasta para descansar un poco el brazo.

-Tu siempre tan contenta ¿No puedes sentirte mal de vez en cuando?- la castaña forzó una sonrisa.

-No, mi espíritu es mi mayor fortaleza así que no puedo ser débil- contestó la chica poniendo una mano sobre su cintura y señalando al cielo con el índice de su otra mano en una pose triunfal, Omasu por su parte dejo escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, por más tiempo que viviera dudaba mucho poder ver a Misao con una actitud triste.

-Bueno pero…-

-¡SPLASH!!- Ambas chicas voltearon a su derecha, algo acababa de caer a las aguas del río el cual estaba considerablemente crecido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- la joven líder del Oniwabanshu corrió hasta la orilla y alzó una mano sobre sus ojos a modo de visor.

-¡Es un niño!, ¡Un niño a caído al agua!- exclamó su compañera mientras veía con horror como el pequeño era arrastrado corriente abajo, Misao por su parte apretó los labios y hecho a correr.

-¡Misao espera que vas a hacer!- Omasu intentó detenerla pero..

-¡Misao!!- demasiado tarde la impulsiva líder Oni ya se había arrojado a las frías aguas.

Y ahora ahí estaba el resultado, un dolor de garganta y un viejo más ácido que la bilis.

-¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?! ¿Qué lo dejara ahogarse?- la joven observó a su seudo abuelo con ojos de cuchillas.

-No, pero ahora no te quejes- Misao se sentó en el suelo y dejó escapar un suspiro, había sacado al niño del río pero el agua estaba muy fría y para colmo había tenido que seguir cargando con la canasta hasta el Aoiya completamente empapada.

-Creo que hoy no ha sido mi día- murmuró la joven volteando a ver el reloj de pared que marcaba las diez y media de la noche.

-Bueno, tampoco ha sido un día muy satisfactorio para los muchachos, Shiro, Kuro y Okon han tenido tanto trabajo en el restaurante que han caído casi desmayados en sus futones y Omasu ha tenido que salir para hacer un encargo y no volverá hasta pasado mañana, así que por segunda vez, no te quejes angelito- el viejo sonrió jalándose los largos pelos de su blanca barba.

-¡Ya lo se, no me lo repitas!- gritó la chica aventándole un kunai que le rozó ligeramente la barba y se clavo tras él en la pared.

-Vaya, hay personas con las que simplemente no se puede hablar- exclamó el viejo con aire sabiondo mientras se levantaba.

-¡Que dices!- volvió a gruñir Misao pero el viejo ya se había marchado.

-Anciano torpe- murmuró entre dientes mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared y observaba las estrellas…hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Desde que volví de Tokio con lo de Yukishiro no había tenido tiempo de ver un rato el cielo…- volvió a murmurar abrazando sus rodillas, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor iluminando la oscuridad que la rodeaba, cerró los ojos y contrajo mas las rodillas contra su pecho, la molestia en su garganta aún no se iba pero antes de irse a dormir Okon le había dicho que no se alarmara porque lo mas seguro es que se le pasaría pronto así que no había de que preocuparse.

-No, no tengo de que preocuparme…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi estaba dormitando con la espalda recargada en la pared de su cuarto, por más que lo intentara no podía dormir en el futón, demasiados años de pernoctar a la expectativa habían dejado huella en él, por más que lo intentara una vida de descanso jamás sería lo suyo, ni tampoco sería la clase de vida de ninguno de los habitantes de ese lugar.

El joven ninja cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en respirar profundamente para poder meditar con calma, eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento pero por mas que lo intento no lo consiguió así que abriendo los ojos soltó un hondo suspiro, uno que le trajo recuerdos recientes a su mente…

Estaba sentado en posición de loto frente a las puertas del templo, el aire se había vuelto algo fresco desde la mañana y ahora esa suave brisa mecía los cabellos del apuesto joven quien miraba con insistencia el único camino que conducía a ese lugar.

-Otra vez…- Se levantó con aire cansado, otra vez Misao había olvidado llevarle su té, antes no lo había tomado mucho en cuenta pero ahora si que lo estaba molestando ¿Tan difícil era llevarle una taza de té a la persona que dices amar?, porque Misao siempre andaba diciendo por todos lados que lo amaba pero en vez de hacer algo por agradarle lo dejaba esperando como un idiota.

-Todavía es una chiquilla…- las palabras del ex okashira fueron barridas por el viento que se perdió tras él. Con su suave pero firme andar el joven ninja empezó a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse al Aoiya, no había de otra, se prepararía él mismo el té y le diría a Misao que dejara de hacerlo, por lo menos así no la tendría que estar esperando, justo estaba llegando cuando…

-¡Misao, te he dicho que vengas!- el joven ex okashira se detuvo ante la autoritaria voz de Shiro para con su protegida, ni siquiera él le hablaba así, ese chico iba a saber dos o tres cosas en ese mismo instante, dando media vuelta se metió en el recibidor y…

-¡Achuu!!- Misao estornudó estruendosamente mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, su ropa estilaba agua y se pegaba a su cuerpo haciéndole ver al ninja curvas que hasta ese momento jamás había observado.

-¡Te digo que vengas!- Shiro traía una manta en las manos y abrazando a la joven ninja la arropó con ella dejando solo su rostro al descubierto.

-Tienes los labios morados, que impulsiva eres- el castaño la regañó frotándole los hombros mientras la veía con aire ceñudo.

-Cállate Shiro- gruñó ella en respuesta mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, su trenza se había deshecho en el agua y ahora todo su cabello caía como cascada por su espalda llegándole casi a las rodillas.

-Cállate tu torpe- el muchacho la abrazó más fuerte -Y ahora sin replicar te vas a dar un baño y te cambias de ropa ¿entendido?- la chica asintió mientras se separaba de Shiro y daba la vuelta para ir a su cuarto, instintivamente Aoshi se pegó a la pared de tal forma que cuando la muchacha paso a su lado no lo vio y subió estornudando las escaleras.

El joven Ninja entonces tomó aire casi con dificultad ¿Que había sido eso?

-¿Qué fue eso?- regresando al presente Aoshi puso una mano en su sien sintiendo que el mundo giraba de forma equivocada, lo que estaba sintiendo no era bueno, sentir amor era una cosa pero… ¿sentir deseo?

El joven giro la vista hacía la esquina donde un Tic-tac persistente taladraba su cerebro, a Okina se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de comprar relojes para todas las habitaciones del Aoiya y ahora el ruido enloquecedor de sus manecillas no lo dejaba en paz.

-Doce y media…- murmuró volviendo a cerrar los ojos, quizás ahora si podría dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Misao puso una mano sobre su cuello haciendo una clara mueca de profundo dolor, ahora si las cosas no estaban nada bien, sentía que su garganta se cerraba, que el aire pasaba a duras penas, que todos los músculos de su cuello estaban inflamados y pasar saliva se estaba convirtiendo en el peor tormento del mundo.

-Debo tomar algo- poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente la chica entró a la cocina y empezó a buscar algún remedio para combatir la infección pero la verdad es que no encontró nada que la ayudara, en el Aoiya los casos de enfermedad de ese tipo eran muy aislados ¿Qué guerrero pesca un resfriado?, pero bueno, ese no era un simple resfriado, muchas veces ella había estado enferma, muchas veces le había dolido la garganta pero nunca de esa forma. La joven ninja apretó con ambas manos su cuello para que pasar saliva fuera menos doloroso ¿Quién hubiera dicho que tragaba saliva tan seguido?, lo mejor sería escupirla en lugar de estarse torturando obligándose a tragarla.

La próxima vez que sintió su boca llena del desagradable líquido salió corriendo a escupir al patio pero la sensación que quedo en su boca fue peor porque le llego el desagradable olor de enfermo que despedía su aliento.

-Maldita sea…- volvió a entrar en la cocina, si no había un remedio ella misma lo prepararía, no por nada era la cocinera del mejor restaurante de Kyoto.

La chica busco rápidamente una olla lo mejor sería prepararse un té, ¿De hierba buena haría efecto?, no importaba con que estuviera calientito ya sería una ayuda.

-¡Demonios!- torció la boca, ¡Todas las malditas ollas estaban sucias!, no solo eso, la montaña de trastes sucios era de tales dimensiones que no parecía posible que un puñado de seres humanos produjera tal asquerosidad.

-Que suerte la mía tendré que lavar algo..- al momento de hablar la chica se regaño mentalmente mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuello, la situación cada vez se ponía peor y forzar a su garganta no era para nada una buena idea, tomando una olla, una taza y una cuchara se dispuso a lavar lo que fuera necesario, la noche se hacía cada vez mas fresca, eso era raro porque el verano ya se podía apreciar en cada tarde de agobiante sol, tal vez eran esos cambios climáticos lo que la tenía tan mal… "¿A quien quieres engañar Makimachi?, esto te paso por saltar al río" se repitió a si misma mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de desaliento y frotaba con más fuerza la taza entre sus manos. Ya teniendo todo completamente limpio la chica tuvo que prender fuego para poner a hervir la hierba buena y por actuar descuidadamente se quemo un dedo.

"¡Mierda de suerte la mía!" pensó enfadada al tiempo que chupaba su dedito para calmarlo un poco, empezaba a temer porque aquella fuera la peor noche de su vida cuando un fuerte estruendo la saco de sus cavilaciones, algo estaba pasando frente al Aoiya; apretó sus labios, en cualquier otra ocasión habría ido corriendo a investigar pero ahora no era el caso, se sentía terriblemente mal, el oído le zumbaba y le daba comezón por dentro, sentía su cuello tan inflamado que seguramente a esas alturas parecía un monstruo.

"¿Y si son paperas?" se preguntó con horror, sabía que las paperas eran una enfermedad que provocaban la inflamación de la garganta a extremos increíbles.

"¡¡No, no, no, no, no!!" suplicó fervientemente la pobre chica al tiempo que se acercaba al fuego.

-Cada vez… me duele mas…- pusó la cara a escasos centímetros de la olla para respirar el vapor que despedía, quizás así fuera mas fácil inhalar, afuera el griterío seguía pero salir sería ridículo, ni siquiera podía respirar bien, pasara lo que pasara si salía solo empeoraría las cosas.

"Creo que con eso esta bien" Misao sirvió el té en una taza y apagó el fuego, acto seguido se sentó viendo hacía la ventana y empezó a darle pequeños sorbos a la infusión, realmente cada trago era una tortura, sentía como su garganta se abría dolorosamente para dejar pasar cada sorbo de té, eso le pasaba por impulsiva como se lo decían todos.

"Si, yo soy la que tengo la culpa… solo yo" la chica volteó la vista hacía el reloj que marcaba las dos de la madrugada, tal vez iba siendo hora de intentar dormir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiro escucho unos pasos afuera, oyó un estruendo inusual pero... pero…

-Tengo mucho sueño que se fije Kuro- murmuró aun entre sueños mientras hundía la cabeza en las mantas de su futón, Kuro por su parte estaba tan cansado por trabajar desde la mañana hasta el anochecer que aunque escuchó algunos ruidos decidió no prestarles atención, se preocuparía solo si se sentían muy cerca…

-Mmmm- Okon abrió perezosamente los ojos, se oía gran estrépito afuera.

-Debo… debo… debo ver que pasa- exclamó pesadamente antes de dejarse caer nuevamente en el futón y volver al mundo de los sueños y en cuanto a Okina pues el viejo confiaba en sus muchachos y por lo tanto… pues… ni cuenta se dio.

Pero había alguien en el Aoiya que siempre estaba atento, alguien que no podía estar en paz por mínimo que fuera el ruido y esta vez era un gran alboroto.

-¿Que les pasa a los ciudadanos de Kyoto últimamente?- susurró el joven ninja mientras se asomaba discretamente por la ventana para ver el escándalo que se armaba justo afuera del restaurante, por mas que lo intento no supo bien a bien de que se trataba el asunto pero la policía ya estaba llegando y al parecer estaban apresando a algunas personas, asomó mas la cabeza y observó la fachada del restaurante, que raro que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera salido, ni siquiera Misao que normalmente era la primera en estar en medio de los problemas… el muchacho levantó una ceja, algo andaba mal, Misao debería estar ahí, en medio de aquel desastre pero no la veía por ningún lado ¿Le habría pasado algo?.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- se paró silenciosamente y salió de su habitación rumbo al cuarto de la chica, sabía lo que pasaría si no lo hacía, la duda lo carcomería y no podría estar en paz, era una de las cosas que le desagradaban de si mismo, pero en cuanto viera a la niña durmiendo pacíficamente en su futón se sentiría bien y podría dormir.

Se paró frente al shoji de la chica y empujándolo con los nudillos lo abrió silenciosamente, tocar hubiera sido una tontería porque ¿Qué ser humano en su sano juicio estaría en vela a las dos de la madrugada más que él?, ya se estaba preparando para dar un paso ver que la chica se encontraba ahí durmiendo como siempre y salir cuando noto con alarma que de la joven no había ni rastro.

-Entonces si esta afuera…- susurró apretando los dientes ¿Por qué Misao le daba tantos problemas?, ¿No podía ser como las demás niñas comunes y corrientes que se acostaban a dormir y soñaban con el día de su boda y cosas de esas?, no, ella tenía que andar pensando en batallas, en patadas y en aventuras.

"Iré por ella y la meteré a la casa aunque sea a la fuerza" pensó el joven mientras se dirigía a la ventana con paso decidido, ya le había aguantado muchas a Misao y estaba llegando el momento de que empezara a comportarse, hasta ahora siempre había hecho lo que se le venía en gana, salir de madrugada, enfrentar a tipos peligrosos, hacer enormes viajes sola, pelearse con el primer sujeto que se le pusiera en frente, amistar con todos los vagabundos que se encontrara… en verdad que esa chiquilla no tenía juicio y por lo mismo tampoco se había percatado del cambio que se estaba suscitando en su cuerpo ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que ya no era la tierna niña que saltaba de un lado a otro sonriendo?, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en el de una mujer?, debería empezar a preocuparse por su reputación, por mas hermosa que fuera ¿Quién se casaría con una chica que se preocupaba mas por arriesgar su vida que por ser dulce?.

-Debo redirigirla- exclamó con fastidio el ninja mientras salía por la ventana sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento la chica terminaba de subir las escaleras y se metía a toda prisa al baño.

Al instante en que terminó de beber el té un fuerte dolor había hecho mella en su estomago, definitivamente aquella no era su noche.

-Cielos, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- se quejó con voz ahogada la jovencita sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Después de cerca de quince minutos salió del baño con el rostro completamente pálido y sujetando con fuerza su garganta, definitivamente jamás le había dolido de esa forma, sentía como si de tan inflamada fuera a reventarle.

"Tal vez si me duermo se me pase un poco" pensó haciendo una mueca de infinito dolor al tiempo que entraba silenciosamente a su cuarto para no despertar a nadie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

4 de la madrugada…

Si alguien pudiera buscar en el diccionario la imagen de la desesperación y el enfado encontraría una foto de Aoshi Shinomori en esos instantes ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Misao?, había salido y se había mezclado entre la muchedumbre que peleaba algo de una mujer que había cometido traición y algo de una venganza.

La pelea era realmente estupida y no entendía porque Misao se había involucrado en eso, aunque la verdad era que por mas que la buscaba no podía verla, para acabar de empeorar las cosas cuando la policía había llegado habían estado a punto de llevarlo preso por mostrar "un rostro sospechoso".

En unas horas mas amanecería y el seguía rondando las calles como un reverendo tonto buscando a una chiquilla inconsciente ¿Qué pasaría si varios hombres la atacaban?, las calles estaban muy revueltas y esa niña no tenía ni idea de lo que podrían hacerle.

-Demonios…- Aoshi apretó los puños, lo mejor sería volver al Aoiya y ver si la joven ninja no había regresado y si ya lo había hecho no podría escapar de unas cuantas frases frías e hirientes que pensaba decirle por preocuparlo.

El ex okashira desanduvo el camino que había recorrido durante dos largas horas y se metió nuevamente al Aoiya, puso especial cuidado en que nadie lo oyera aunque de antemano sabía que los miembros Onis estaban completamente agotados por el pesado día de labor que habían tenido un día antes.

Con paso firme el joven empezó a subir las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo, se paro en seco frente al cuarto de Misao y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho una respiración entrecortada ¿Qué era eso?

Misao levantó la cabeza de la almohada y carraspeó al sentir que no podía pasar aire, el dolor la estaba atacando de forma desgarradora y no tenía idea de que hacer, no quería molestar a nadie, después de todo eso estaba pasando por su culpa y de cualquier forma si le dieran a elegir volvería a saltar al río para rescatar al pequeño niño, esas eran las consecuencias que tenía que pagar y las aceptaba ¡Pero por kami, cuanto dolía!.

La muchacha se sentó juntando los talones y poniendo la espalda recta, tal vez si se concentraba en respirar profundamente haciendo a un lado el dolor se sentiría mejor, la chica tomo aire lentamente sintiendo como entraba por su nariz y bajaba a sus pulmones, el dolor se hacía un poco mas soportable pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

"Cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo" la joven ninja sintió como si algo apresara con fuerza su garganta y sus ojos se cristalizaron, no podía, ella no podía dejar escapar lagrimas de dolor, menos cuando era solo por un dolor de garganta, no podía, era patético, ella era la líder Oniwabanshu no una tonta niña común y corriente, no podía ser tan débil, no podía, no podía… y sin embargo no pudo hacer otra cosa que contener un estremecimiento cuando dos lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas y se perdieron por su pecho.

-Mi-mierda- susurró con la voz cada vez mas débil mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos esmeralda ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto dolor por tan poca cosa?, ¿Cómo es que estaba llorando por algo tan tonto? Y sin embargo ahí estaba, la lider Oniwabanshu sentada en su futón ahogándose en lagrimas sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba cada vez mas y mas.

Los sollozos ahogados llegaron hasta el experto oído de Aoshi, con algo de brusquedad corrió el shoji y se detuvo en seco al ver la imagen de la chica bañada por la luz de la luna derramando silenciosas lagrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuello.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- Misao no tenía la mente lo suficientemente clara para sorprenderse, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para sentirse avergonzada por el hecho de que Aoshi la encontrara en esa humillante situación, lo único que hizo fue levantar sus ojos verdes anegados de lagrimas hacía él y susurrar

-Ya me duele mucho- El ninja levantó una ceja ¿A que se refería con ese "ya me duele mucho"?, ¿Había salido a la calle y le habían hecho daño?. Sin palabras de por medio, de tres zancadas el joven llego hasta la chica y retiro con brusquedad la mano que sujetaba su cuello, Misao por su parte cerro los ojos dejando escapar mas lagrimas, ese movimiento le había dolido y mucho.

Aoshi apretó los dientes, tal parecía que la había dañado pero ya lo había hecho y no podía hacer algo para remediarlo así que se concentró en analizar el blanco cuello de la chica al tiempo que le sujetaba la mano para que no interfiriera.

Misao ahora si se sentía terrible, Aoshi le sujetaba la mano con mucha fuerza y observaba con detenimiento su cuello, seguramente estaba hinchada y horrorosa ¿Qué otra cosa podía salir peor en esa maldita noche?.

-¡Ay!- la chica manoteó para sacarse al ninja de encima pero el joven ya había puesto dos dedos sobre su cuello y lo presionaba como si con eso fuera a conseguir algo.

-Me lastima- sollozó la chica provocando que la soltara ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, había revisado perfectamente su cuello y no había heridas, tampoco se veía marcas de golpe, solo podía ser que tuviera una infección ¿Estaba llorando la chica por dolor de garganta?

-¿Estas llorando porque te duele la garganta?- Misao se sintió miserable, justo por eso estaba llorando pero se oía tan patético que decirlo sería una burla a su honor, así que solo se hizo bolita hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas y abrazando con fuerza sus rodillas.

-…Váyase…- el joven parpadeó, entonces si estaba llorando por eso, de seguro ni siquiera había salido y él como tonto buscándola en la calle, la próxima vez antes de salir como burro en busca de problemas registraría primero la casa, Misao dio un ligero respingo y el joven la observo fijamente… se veía tan indefensa, tan pequeña, tan vulnerable, dejando escapar lagrimas y conteniendo los sollozos.

-Deja de llorar, sabes que eso solo te hará más difícil respirar- sin embargo no podía dejar ni por un segundo traslucir algo de aquello.

-Ya lo se… pero me duele mucho…- la voz de la niña era tan débil que costaba mucho creer que perteneciera a ella, Aoshi la observo atentamente, a veces se decía a si mismo que no necesitaba su protección, que era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero, al verla así, llorando como cuando era una pequeña…

-Ven- Misao alzo los ojos dejando que una lagrima silenciosa se le escapara y rodara por su rostro para después perderse entre los pliegues de su yukata, Aoshi tuvo que hacer mas esfuerzo de lo normal para que su rostro pareciera impasible como siempre, desde que había vuelto al Aoiya pocas veces había podido ver a Misao en yukata pero nunca como en esos momentos, con el cabello suelto y ondulado cayendo por sus hombros, los pies descalzos, abrazando con fuerza sus rodillas y con esas lagrimas pugnando por salir que le daban un encantador aire de vulnerabilidad, como si necesitara ser protegida, como si necesitara ser… amada…

-Te he dicho que vengas- Misao tembló un poco y se puso de pie, Aoshi se escuchaba mas frío de lo normal, seguramente estaba muy molesto por su debilidad pero ¡En serio que lo intentaba, intentaba no llorar, intentaba no sentir dolor, pero no podía!. La muchacha al estar frente al antiguo líder inclinó la cabeza clavando la vista en el piso, ese hombre era imponente y nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada frente a él como en esa ocasión.

-Sígueme- Aoshi se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, Misao lo siguió con la cabeza gacha, ni siquiera podía hablar así que no tenía caso preguntarle a donde iban ¿Estaría mucho muy molesto?, ¡Al diablo con eso!, la garganta empezó a cerrársele cada vez más ¿Y si moría?, no eso era ridículo, nadie se muere de dolor de garganta ¿O si?, el oído empezó a punzarle con mayor fuerza, la infección ya le había invadido los oídos, la nariz, la garganta y ella caminando tras de Aoshi como si todo marchara a la perfección, definitivamente esa era la peor noche de su vida.

El joven ninja mientras tanto se había metido a la cocina y veía en la oscuridad los objetos que lo rodeaban, Misao se paro silenciosamente tras el sujetando con una mano su cuello, era demasiado, no podía soportarlo, el dolor se volvía mas agudo a cada momento, las lagrimas escapaban sin control de sus ojos mojando su rostro.

-No- Aoshi dio un paso atrás al no encontrar lo que buscaba y su cuerpo tropezó con el frágil cuerpo de la chica haciendo que esta se cayera.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó la joven sujetando su garganta y apoyando la otra mano en el piso, Aoshi parpadeó, la chica estaba sentada con una pierna doblada y la otra extendida haciendo que su yukata se abriera y dejara ver mas de lo indicado, sus blancos muslos resaltaban en la oscuridad que los rodeaba y eso no estaba bien… no estaba nada bien.

-Misao, no estorbes- el apuesto ninja la tomo del brazo, la levanto como si se tratara de una muñeca y prácticamente la arrastro hasta dejarla sentada en un rincón, la chica aguanto las lagrimas y cuando este se dio la vuelta las dejo escapar ¿Si la iba a tratar tan mal por que no simplemente la había dejado que se muriera en su cuarto?, ya sabía que la iba a regañar por esa muestra de debilidad pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío?, mas bien ¿Por qué tenía que ser el doble de frío cuando ella se sentía tan mal?.

Por otro lado el ninja había prendido el fuego y ponía a hervir unas hierbas, todo lo hacía mecánicamente y sin movimientos de mas, lo único que le preocupaba era la niña que contenía sus lagrimas a sus espaldas, tal vez había sido muy rudo con ella pero no quería caer en su trampa… ¿En su trampa?, ¡pero que cosas estaba pensando!, Misao podía quererlo e incluso amarlo, pero de eso a querer seducirlo había mucha diferencia, ¿Cómo demonios iba a estar intentando seducirlo cuando no podía ni respirar adecuadamente del dolor que la atacaba?, claro que no, la chica no era conciente de las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir, él era el que no dejaba de pensar en eso, no podía culparla de algo que ella hacía inconcientemente.

Nuevamente el Tic-tac del reloj lo sustrajo de sus pensamientos y cuando giro la vista pudo notar que ya eran las cuatro y media, alzó ligeramente la ceja, al parecer llevaba toda la noche en vela, aunque, bueno Misao también se la había pasado sin dormir.

-Ten- la chica alzó los ojos y fijó la llorosa vista en Aoshi quien le ofrecía una taza.

-Bébelo todo, te hará bien aunque su sabor es bastante malo- la joven extendió las manos y tomo la humeante taza que luego colocó en su regazo.

-Gracias…- Aoshi asintió con la cabeza, cada vez la voz de la jovencita era más y más débil, como si se tratara de un susurro ahogado, pero ese té era sumamente curativo, aunque eso si, su sabor era tan amargo que la única vez que lo había probado había acabado vomitándose (claro que no lo andaría difundiendo para meterle miedo a la niña), sin embargo la chica tomo la taza y empezó a tomar la infusión sin hacer muecas de asco.

-¿No te sabe mal?-

-La verdad es que no saboreo…- Misao clavó la vista en el liquido verduzco que contenía su taza, claro que sabía asqueroso pero si le ayudaba a mejorarse se lo tomaría todo sin quejarse, además se lo había dado su señor Aoshi y eso aun la tenía muy sorprendida, pensaba que la iba a regañar, no que le iba a dar un remedio, aunque bueno después de todo lo había visto venir cuando las hierbas empezaron a soltar su aroma, no importaba que por fuera pareciera frío y sin sentimientos, la verdad es que era un hombre muy bueno.

Aoshi estaba de pie frente a la chica la cual estaba sentada tomando lentamente el té que le había preparado, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas eran la viva imagen de la pureza haciendo juego con sus largas y negras pestañas aún mojadas por las lagrimas, ¿Cómo podría ser inmune a aquella imagen?.

-¿Ya acabaste?- la chica asintió con la cabeza haciendo a un lado la taza.

-Entonces es hora de que vayas a dormir- asintiendo de nuevo se levantó con movimientos lentos y la vista fija en el piso, aunque lo intentara sería muy difícil que lograra conciliar el sueño.

-Señor Aoshi, ¿Tarda mucho en hacer efecto el té?-

-Un poco- el joven ninja se dio la vuelta y Misao no tuvo otra opción que volver a seguirlo pero esta vez en dirección a su cuarto, iban pasando por el pasillo cuando una puerta se abrió y Okina hizo su aparición sosteniendo en su mano un extraño frasco.

-¡Oh angelito mió, te has enfermado!- A pesar del dolor que sentía Misao esbozó una sonrisa.

-No es nada abuelito- ¡Argh! Error, eso le había costado caro, la garganta le dolió unas diez veces más y tuvo que sujetarla con su mano mientras hacía una mueca.

-No, no, no, nada de eso, se ve que estas muy mal, con esta pomada te pondrás mejor, solo tengo que frotártela en el pecho y estarás como nueva- el anciano levantó el frasco que cargaba como si con eso toda su historia obtuviera credibilidad y soltó una gran carcajada, Aoshi alzo una ceja ¿Frotársela?, ¿En el pecho?, ¿Ese anciano libidinoso?, ¡Ni loco!, pero Misao solo bajo la cabeza con un suspiro.

-Esta bien Jiya…- Con que la garganta dejara de dolerle era capaz de todo, ya ni siquiera podía tomar aire con naturalidad, aparte cuando era niña el anciano cuidaba de ella todo el tiempo y no tenía malas intenciones, pero claro eso no lo sabía Aoshi que no podía creer que la chica hubiera aceptado.

-Ella no lo necesita- alegó con voz fría el joven mientras jalaba a la jovencita del brazo para que caminara hasta su cuarto.

-Pero muchacho, debes ver como esta, claro que lo necesita, no puede ni respirar adecuadamente- el anciano realmente estaba preocupado por su terrón de azúcar y no entendía el comportamiento de Aoshi. El joven ninja por su parte lo observó con ojos de cuchilla ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar que iba a dejar que pusiera sus lujuriosas manos sobre la virgen piel de la niña?, de un rápido movimiento le quito al anciano el frasco y jalo a Misao para meterla a su cuarto.

-Yo lo hago- Okina se quedo de piedra, el shoji se había cerrado tras de Aoshi quien se había metido al cuarto de su pequeña ¡Con su pequeña! Pero…

-Bueno, creo que comienzo a entender- susurró el viejo mientras una apenas perceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, quizás si vería correr más niños en el Aoiya después de todo…

Misao se sentó en su futón ¿Era verdad lo que acababa de oír?, ¿Qué Aoshi…?

-Acuéstate- ni hablar, no le iba a decir que no a esa autoritaria voz, la jovencita se acostó haciendo inconcientemente que su cabello se regara a su alrededor resaltando increíblemente su tersa piel blanca, Aoshi desvió la vista ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en eso?, ¿Cómo rayos había terminado en esa situación?.

-¿Todavía te duele mucho?- la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y él se arrodillo a su lado con el frasco entre sus manos, esa era la tarea de un tutor ¿No? Proteger a la persona que te ha sido encomendada… entonces ¡Porque sentía tantas cosas que se supone no debía sentir!.

El muchacho abrió el frasco y untó sus dedos con el ungüento, si hubiera sido un hombre mas débil sus manos estarían temblando pero siendo el antiguo okashira tenía mucho autocontrol y este era el momento de demostrarlo, apartó un poco un mechón de cabello de la chica que estaba sobre su cuello y empezó a frotarla.

Misao sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando la fuerte y varonil mano de su señor Aoshi toco su cuello y empezó a masajearlo con suavidad, no podía sentirse mas nerviosa, no podía sentirse mas extraña, todo su cuerpo parecía estar esperando aquel contacto, aquella caricia que sin embargo para ese hombre no debía significar nada.

Pero claro que la chica no podía estar mas equivocada, Aoshi sufría y mucho, si con solo tocar su hermoso cuello su cuerpo sentía todos esos sentimientos dispararse ¿Qué haría cuando tuviera que bajar un poco más? Para ser exactos cuando tuviera que frotar su pecho, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, a la chica le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, tenía que hacerlo pero, ¿Si se excitaba mas de la cuenta?, ya en esos momentos su cerebro no estaba funcionando muy racionalmente que digamos.

Misao tembló, una descarga eléctrica invadió todo su cuerpo cuando Aoshi bajo mas su mano y abrió su yukata para frotar el inició de sus senos, la chica trago saliva haciendo que su garganta se abriera dolorosamente, Aoshi parpadeo y detuvo su mano para voltear a verla.

-¿Estas bien?- Misao asintió con los ojos cerrados, tenía que concentrarse en que Aoshi hacía eso por obligación, tenía que concentrarse por no sentir todo aquello que recorría su cuerpo, ¡Tenía que concentrarse por no soltar un gemido placentero!.

El joven ninja por su parte sentía un hueco en el estomago, era una sensación que nunca antes lo había invadido, movía su mano en círculos bajo la yukata de la chica rozando apenas los hermosos senos que se escondían bajo su ligera vestimenta, ¿Cómo podía estarle pasando esto a el?, ¡Como demonios es que lo estaba disfrutando tanto!.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Misao abrió de golpe los ojos.

-Sí-

-¡Tic-tac!- Aoshi trastabillo, resbaló, perdió el equilibrio y la mano que momentos antes estaba en el nacimiento de los senos de la chica ahora estaba de lleno sobre uno de sus pechos aprisionando el erecto pezón, el joven ninja abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión mientras su cabello le colgaba a los lados del rostro, Misao que había quedado bajo él solo atino a parpadear con asombro mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, ¿Su señor Aoshi sobre ella y apretando con fuerza uno de sus pechos, casi estrujándolo?.

-Se-señor Aoshi…- el joven pasó saliva, ansiaba besarla, ansiaba tomarla entre sus brazos y apretarla contra si, tenerla, amarla y juntar su cuerpo con el suyo.

-Señor Aoshi, me esta lastimando…- parpadeó y al bajar la vista noto como su mano se aferraba al joven pecho de su protegida como si se tratara de una garra haciendo al mismo tiempo que su yukata se abriera y dejara al descubierto parte del otro seno, un seno redondo, blanco, suave… el joven ninja trago saliva y…

-¡Lo siento!- la soltó de inmediato y se quito de encima de ella dándole la espalda.

-¿Entonces ya te sientes mejor verdad?- intentó sonar tan frío como siempre, intentó por todos los medios que su voz no lo delatara pero la frase le había surgido de los labios como una exclamación acelerada, sintió al instante como sus mejillas se encendían ¿Qué demonios había hecho?.

-Sí, sí, eso creo- Misao tartamudeó parpadeando e incorporándose a medias en el futón.

-Entonces me retiro- el joven salió casi huyendo del cuarto dejando a una confundida Misao sentada y con la boca entreabierta ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¡¿Que demonios había sido todo eso?!, cerró los ojos sintiendo como el corazón le latía a la velocidad de un tambor siendo aporreado, como una muñeca desarmada se dejo caer sobre el futón y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Después de todo… esta resulto ser la mejor noche de mi vida- murmuró mientras apoyaba la cabeza entre las sabanas y se quedaba casi instantáneamente dormida.

El joven ninja por su parte se recargó en la pared y puso una mano sobre su pecho, el corazón le latía a mil por hora ¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a hacer eso?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si de pronto perdía el control?, dejo escapar un suspiro y el Tic- tac de uno de los relojes le hizo alzar la cabeza, de ahora en adelante se encargaría de estar al lado de uno de esos cada vez que estuviera cerca de Misao.

=FIN=

Notas de Okashira Janet: Pues bueno, veo este fic y me asombro, no era para nada lo que iba a escribir cuando me senté frente a la computadora aunque bueno, nació de un exceso de inspiración, verán el sábado la que estuvo muriéndose con dolor de garganta fui yo, y no estaba viendo las estrellas sino que me desvele viendo el disco número 7 de Inuyasha (el cual recomiendo ampliamente) y estaba muy feliz viendo a mi linda Rin preocuparse por Kohaku cuando me di cuenta de que mi garganta se estaba cerrando impidiéndome tragar saliva ¡Ahhh!! Fue horrible, me dolió tanto que hasta llore y me sentí como una cucaracha inútil por ponerme así por un dolor de garganta (por eso el hecho de que Misao se sintiera terrible) y mi mamá se paro a las 4 de la madrugada y me hizo un té de ajo (¡Iagh! sabía asqueroso) pero me lo tome.

Agradezco a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer este oneshot y cuídense para no enfermarse.

Fecha de el dolor de garganta: 12 de Mayo del 2007

Fecha de termino del fic: 14 de Mayo del 2007

¿Cuándo lo subiré a fan fiction? Es un misterio Ciao

RE-EDICION: Bueno debido a que Ayann me ha invitado a unirme a la campaña por la mejora de los fics estoy re-editando mis fics empezando por los one shots, en esta ocasión he quitado un montón de pronombres que sobraban en la narración así como las palabras "flashbacks" que era tan dada a poner en mis tiempos oscuros.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado review en este fic de verdad me hicieron muy feliz, gracias.

_3 de Octubre del 2009 _


End file.
